Safflower seeds have been found to have surprising medicinal activity against cancers, bone fractures, and osteoporosis because of the organic platinum, calcium, phosphorus and other nutrients in safflower seeds. In addition, safflower seeds are known to help in maintaining good health, losing weight, improving heart health, and maintaining healthy skin and hair.
One study suggests that daily consumption of safflower seeds is good for bone health and another study suggests that Korean safflower (Carthamus tinctorius L) seed oil has medicinal effect on treating osteoporosis.
In addition, safflower seed oil extracted from safflower seed is known to contain phytosterols, saturated fat, monounsaturated fat, polyunsaturated fat, omega-6 fatty acids, vitamin E (Alpha Tocopherol), vitamin K and choline. Because of high amounts of polyunsaturated fats in safflower seed oil, it helps in the proper functioning of the body, eliminating the excess fat accumulated in the body, and reducing the level of cholesterol in the blood, and thus, many doctors recommend safflower oil to obese people. Furthermore, vitamin E of safflower oil promotes hair growth and a healthy skin.
There are two processes for extracting the safflower seed oil from the safflower seed, the chemical process and the mechanical process. The chemical process involves addition of certain chemicals into safflower seed to extract out the oil and refine it. During this chemical process, essential nutrients in the safflower seeds are eliminated and contaminated with harmful chemicals. The other method of extracting oil from the safflower seeds is the mechanical method which takes out the oil from the seed by expelling method or cold pressing method. The expelling method with an efficient mechanical press increases the oil yield from safflower seed; however, the friction and pressure of the machine can cause temperature to rise in high temperature, and results in the loss of volatile nutrition of safflower seeds. Contrarily, the cold pressing process allows the separation of safflower seed oil from the safflower seed at low temperature which helps in retaining all the beneficial natural ingredients from safflower seed. However, the extraction rate of the cold-press method is low resulting in increased cost to manufacture especially for small scale producers.
Despite its nutritional and medicinal benefits, consumption of the safflower seed oil is not pleasant because of its thick texture and oily taste. To overcome this problem, artificial ingredients such as flavors are added to the extract of safflower seeds, but artificial ingredients are known to cause a number of health problems. Moreover, the consumption of raw safflower seed oil which has high concentration of saturated and unsaturated fats may results in digestive problems for consumers having weak digestive system.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, a need for a safflower seed beverage made from high efficiency cold-presser for a dietary supplement having a good taste and easy digestion has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.